newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Butem w mordę
$ajen$ Sezon 1, odcinek 1 - Butem w mordę Publiczne Gimnazjum nr ___ w ______, rok ____. Korytarz, przed jakąś klasą. Wokół drzwi stoi gromada przepychających się gimbusów. Stoją tam, dekle, wszyscy co do jednego, tak od 10 minut, odkąd na drzwiach wywieszono kartkę z wielkim napisem "$ajen$!!!". Biedne gimbusy nie wiedziały co o tym myśleć. Nieświadome tego, co ich wszystkich czeka, niecierpliwie oczekiwali aż coś się wydarzy. Drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, ale nie mogły, bo zwarta grupa gimbusów, która nie ogarnęła sytuacji, nie odsunęła się. Człowiek z wewnątrz użył więc większej siły na drzwiach, przez co gimbusy stojące najbliżej przewróciły się. Gruz: 'Ostrzegałem nie blokować drzwi, gimby tępe. Właźcie, zaraz się zacznie. ''Gimbusy nerwowo szepczą do siebie. '''Maciek: '''Stary, ciekawe co to będzie. '''Adek: '''Ch*j mnie to, ważne że mamy to zamiast niemca. '''Tomek: Nareszcie się wyśpię. (ziew) Kuba: No i luz. Drzwi się zamknęły. Tymczasem, tym samym korytarzem przechodził Kajtek. Spojrzał na drzwi tępym wyrazem twarzy i poszedł dalej. Jakieś pięć sekund później go oświeciło i się cofnął. Kajtek: '''Lol, a to co? '''Cygan: (z daleka) Twoja Stara, śmieciu. Kajtek się odwrócił. Korytarzem szła właśnie nowa gwiazda programu. Kajtek: '''Nigga, co to jest? Kółko angielskiego dla ubogich? '''Cygan: To jest mój nowy wspaniały program, lepszy od twojego programu knypku. Kajtek: Dobra, no to wbijam i zobaczymy czy ten program jest na serio taki fajny. Cygan: Nie ma szans, pokurczu! Widzisz drobny druk? Tępym Mordom wstęp wzbroniony. Kajtek: 'Pozdro, w takim razie powodzenia w prowadzeniu genialnego programu z zewnątrz. ''Cygan otwiera drzwi. '''Cygan: ''Auf widerzejn!'' Trzasnął nimi od środka. W środku Cygan: '♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ '''Klasa: '♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ '''Cygan: Gruby, do kąta! Gruby: Za co? Cygan: Bo jesteś GRUBY. Zepsułeś piosenkę baj de łej. Gruby poszedł do kąta. Cygan: No to jeszcze raz. Guten Morgen! Klasa: '''Butem w mordę! '''Cygan: Po pierwsze, macie do mnie mówić dzisiaj Mein Führer, albowiem Arbeit Macht Frei. Kapiszi? Chwila ciszy. Cygan: No. Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego na rozgrzewkę. Kto mi wypisze wszystkie osoby po niemiecku na tej oto (przybliżenie) Strasznej Tablicy Śmierci? (echo: erci?, erci?, erci?, pomidor, erci?) Cygan: Echo mi się popsuło. -_- Cykanie świerszcza. Cygan: Co, serio, nikt? Dobra... ty, ten łysy z łupieżem. Cho no tu. Łysy wstaje i podchodzi do Cygana. Cygan: Wiesz co, rozmyśliłem się. Wracaj. No już, paszoł won! RAUS! Bo miotłę wezmę! Łysy wraca na miejsce. Za oknem Kajtek stoi na zewnątrz i patrzy na okno. Kajtek: Muszę zobaczyć co on tam robi. Tylko jak... ? Klasa jest na czwartym piętrze. Znowu w klasie Cygan: Jak będzie: Kajtek ze złości zniszczył prezent od kolegi? Pół minuty ciszy. Cygan podwinął rękaw i spojrzał na zegarek, którego nie miał. Miał tam na ręce narysowany zegarek elektroniczny z napisem 'Töte sie alle'. Klasa: '''(cicho) Kajtek... '''Cygan: (Kajtek wdrapuje się po ścianie budynku) Bardzo ładnie, no orgazm po prostu! A co dalej? Chwila ciszy. Cygan: No, jak jest zniszczyć?'' (Kajtek ostrożnie zagląda przez okno)'' To słowo pojawiło się raz przypadkowo na jednej lekcji w pierwszej klasie, więc powinniście je znać! Znowu jakieś 10 sekund ciszy. Cygan: '''No dobrze, pomogę wam. (ukradkiem spojrzał na kartkę z odpowiedzią na biurku) niszczyć - vernichten. '''Kuba: Kajtek vernichten... Cygan: Ja, robot Kajtek zniszczyć... ja niszczyć, ja być zły. No brawo, no gratuluję. Bezokolicznik! Odmienić trzeba. Kajtek vernichtete... Klasa: Tetetetete, hehehe... Cygan: Kajtek vernichtete vor Wut das geschenk von einem Freund! Serio takie trudne, co?! Łysy: (bardzo cicho) Hehe, for Wut. Iks de. Cygan: Zmarnowaliście trzy lata życia, rozumiecie to? Wszyscy oblewacie. Wrócicie tu kiedy indziej na ten fascynujący przedmiot, teraz raus! Walnął pięścią w stół. Kajtek: ŁAAAAAA! Kajtek spadł z trzeciego piętra i wpadł w spory stos niedawno ściętych gałęzi sosnowych, rozwalając go. Wszystkie gimbusy wyszły z klasy, a potem ze szkoły. Wszyscy, przechodząc koło Kajtka leżącego w gałęziach, całego w kolcach, śmiali się z niego. Kajtek nie mógł wstać. Ostatni ze szkoły wyszedł Maciek. Maciek: 'Długo cię znam, ale o takim dałnie jeszcze nie słyszałem. ''Pomógł mu wstać. 'Maciek: '''No cho, idziemy do pielęgniarki. ''Nadbiegł woźny. 'Woźny: ''Wy dwaj, marsz ze mną do dyra! Zniszczyliście coś co sprzątałem cały dzień! Maciek: Ale my nic nie... Woźny: A g**no mnie to! Jazda do dyra, a później zostaniecie i pomożecie to odpracować. Woźny poszedł w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora, jedną ręką ciągnął za ucho Kajtka, drugą Maćka. Kamera przeskakuje do Cygana. Siedzi za biurkiem, oparł głowę o ręce. Cygan: '''Banda ułomów, rozwalili taki fajny odcinek. Nic nie ogarniają. '''Gruz: My w sumie też nic nie ogarniamy, tyle że my mieliśmy ściągi a oni nie. Cygan: 'Cicho, nie wszyscy muszą to wiedzieć... ''Wstał. '''Cygan: Nie mamy po co tu siedzieć, chodź idziemy pograć w CS-a. Gruz: Dobra. Wyszli z klasy. KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki